


A Cheap Sexual Fantasy

by sivolobwho



Category: Free!
Genre: Fantasizing, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivolobwho/pseuds/sivolobwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get ahold of yourself," Makoto told himself, stealing a quick, nervous glance around to make sure nobody could see him, not even Haru... Especially not Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheap Sexual Fantasy

Droplets of clear, chlorinated water rolled gently off the svelte body and milky skin of one Haruka Nanase, and with each glance in his direction, Makoto felt his body ache. Haru stood up in the shallow end of the pool and the trails left by the water running off of him looked infinitely and dangerously tempting. Makoto wanted to follow the small, wet paths with his fingers, or his tongue, or any part of him that Haru would allow, really. The trails led everywhere—Haru’s gentle face, his defined abdomen, his muscled back, his strong calves…  
  
 _Get ahold of yourself_ , Makoto told himself, stealing a quick, nervous glance around to make sure nobody could see him. Not even Haru. _Especially_ not Haru. Makoto stood just out of view of the pool, still in his jammers as he had been when he excused himself just minutes earlier, when he told Haru he would be back for him within half an hour—he had to go get changed and run off to check and see if their math teacher was still in his office. He had questions about the homework he had forgotten to ask earlier… or so he had told his friend. He felt guilty for lying, but he had to get out. His mind had been getting out of control, quite a lot like it was now. He would come back to get him. He just had to expel the dirty, erotic thoughts about his best friend from his head the fastest way he knew how.  
  
Swim practice had been long over, anyways, so who was there left to catch him besides Haru himself? That put Makoto a bit more at ease. His eyes would never leave his best friend, so there was no chance of him being discovered. Besides, he had done this before. Just a few times, but enough to know that he was safe for the most part. He’d never come close to being seen before.  
  
Makoto palmed himself gently through his jammers, biting his lip a bit too hard to muffle his sigh. He hated his body when it did this. His cock was hard as granite and throbbing with his arousal, almost to the point of being painful. Try as he might, he couldn’t just will it away. There was only one way to get rid of it.  
  
His eyes molested Haru’s fit, lean body as his hand’s movements became a bit more intent. He wanted to taste the water that had touched his friend’s body—he wanted to _be_ that water, damn it. When had the sight of Haru’s half-naked body become an object of lust to him? Haru was at the _very least_ his best friend, way before he could consider any emotions, hormone-driven or otherwise, and he meant so much more to him than a cheap sexual fantasy. Every shaky breath he took was accompanied with guilt—though, admittedly, not enough to stop his actions, and so he still rubbed at his aching erection through his still-damp swimwear, increasing in speed every second.  
  
Makoto wondered desperately what it would feel like to press his body against Haru’s, both of them hot and aching with arousal and wet from the pool—to roll his hips into his friend’s, to rub their cocks together through only the thin material of their jammers. Would Haru moan? The thought, the very fantasy of some erotic noise making its way from his friend’s pink lips, pulled a soft grunt from the brunet’s mouth. He wanted to kiss those lips, muffle Haru’s moans. Muffle his own moans, too.  
  
He leaned against the wall next to him and rubbed at himself yet harder, trying to bite back his sighs and groans and gasps. He was far enough away that Haru probably wouldn’t hear him, but if anyone did catch wind of his noises of pleasure, Haru or otherwise, his life would be over. Absolutely over.  
  
And the thought was lost as the brunet felt himself closing in on the edge—the glorious, marvelous edge that meant he was only minutes away from seeing his best friend again. The edge that would bring his body back to normal, at least for now. Until it happened again. That was inevitable.  
  
With a muted moan just vaguely in the shape of ‘Haru-chan’, Makoto soaked the front of his jammers with his cum, the white fluid seeping through and dripping onto the ground near his feet. His body shook slightly for a moment before he was still, and he cursed himself silently for mussing the front of his swimwear. Though, he thought with a frown, he did tell Haru he was going to change. Pulling his jacket forward a little to try and cover himself, Makoto padded off quietly to the locker room, his body swirling with feelings of simultaneous guilt and relief. _Haru_ , he thought desperately. _I’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> This was a warm up I'm so sorry I haven't written fanfiction in a while. I plan to write something big and grand for MakoHaru eventually but until then there's just smutty little oneshots with bad titles. Yep.


End file.
